deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Mario vs Team Sonic
Team Mario vs Team Sonic is a What If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs Sega! Which world-famous team will prove stronger then the other? Let's settle it once and for all! Intro ( Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Boomstick: Aw man! Wiz: What's wrong? Boomstick: Remember the pun I used in the last episode? Wiz: Yeah, why? Boomstick: Well. now it means jack-diddly squat! Wiz: Well, anyway, teams are important for many things: sports, businesses, and friendships Boomstick: And sometimes, even for the good guys. Wiz: Team Mario, composed of Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad Boomstick: And Team Sonic, composed of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles Wiz: To make things less complicated and for a more honorable fight, no power ups will be used. Boomstick: Oh, but Boomstick, they're part of the arsenal and the characters use them and they're cool and iconi- SHUT UP! This is our show and this is how it's gonna work! Wiz: I'm the Wizard and he's the Boomstick and it's our job analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Team Mario Wiz: In his adult years, when Princess Peach was kidnapped by Bowser, Mario set out to rescue her and he did. Afterwards, he had gone to bed so that he could get some rest. Boomstick: As he was dreaming, he started so hear some weird sounds, only to realize that his dreams were being brought to life. All thanks to some guy named Wart. Wait, an early Mario villain that's not Bowser! I must be the one dreaming! Wiz: Afterwards, he formed Team Mario with his brother Luigi, girlfriend Peach, and friend Toad. And together they beat Wart. Boomstick: Mario and Luigi are incredibly strong, pretty fast, and super durable. Mario possesses pyrokinesis and Luigi possesses electrokinesis after being taught by the Fire god and Thunder gods respectively. They also have their own hammers. Wiz: Mario possesses the Mario Tornado, an attack where he spins into his opponent with his arms sticking out. The Super Jump Punch allows Mario to uppercut and rack up damage. His ultimate attack is the Mario Finale, which is when he shoots two fireballs that spiral around each other and grow in size. He also has a butt stomp called the Ground Pound. Boomstick: Luigi has his own attacks. His Luigi Cyclone is like the Mario Tornado. The Green Missile allows Luigi to launch himself into his opponent by farting. I wanna do that! His Super Jump Punch launches his opponent into the air rather than racking up damage. Luigi also has the Poltergust 3000, which not only sucks up ghosts, but can unleash water, fire, and ice. Only two of those is useful for battle They also possess Bros. Attacks for when things get rough. Wiz: And they're quite effective. Boomstick: With Splash Bros, Mario jumps on Luigi and Luigi goes under him and Mario unleashes a Spin Jump alongside Luigi. With Chopper Bros, Mario hammers Luigi into the ground and jumps. Luigi then pops up and brings Mario up and Mario hammers down on the opponent. Wiz: With Swinger Bros, Mario grabs Luigi and throws him into an opponent. With Fire Bros, Mario launches Fireballs into the air and Luigi deflects them with his hammer into the opponent. Boomstick: That's all of Mario's. These are Luigi's. With Bounce Bros, Mario throws Luigi into the air and he jumps alongside him and together they crash into the opponent. With Knockback Bros, Luigi launches Mario into the enemy. With Cyclone Bros, Luigi hammers down Mario and Mario spins Luigi and his hammer, allowing Luigi to unleash a spinning hammer attack. With Thunder Bros, Luigi hops off Mario and slams on the opponent and blasts electricity on everyone. Luigi's Negative Zone can cause different effects, ranging from dizziness to tripping over nothing. But before he can take advantage of his power, he has to finish his dance. Wiz: Of course, we can't leave out Peach. She posesses a frying pan, tennis racket, and golf club. She can also pull and throw Turnips from nowhere. she also wields a parasol named Perry that can stun enemies. Boomstick: She also has powers from touching the Vibe Scepter. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wiz: I'll take over. With Gloom, she can emit weaponized tears and move faster. Rage makes her invulnerable but slower. Joy allows her to float, and Calm creates a bubble that heals. Boomstick: She's also able to summon sheep that can put her foes to sleep and her Mega Strike Empress Peach, which can obliterate the human head. And her attack, the Peach Bomber, allow her to hit opponents with her butt. ''' Wiz: And the last member of Team Mario is Toad, who isn't exactly the strongest, is still capable. He can throw his enemies around, unleash strong kicks, and even emit harmful spores, though they don't have a secondary effect. He can also use his spores to summon big mushrooms from the ground, which can hinder an opponent's movement. '''Boomstick: With this, they've beaten Wart, gotten past Mario's weird dreams, and have taken down Bowser. Peach, one time even rescued her other team members from Bowser after they were kidnapped. Wiz: But even with their awesome feats, they still have their downsides. Mario and Luigi tend to rush in without a plan and Luigi's a major coward. Peach is quite reliant on others and can be kidnapped easily. Boomstick: Even Mario could kidnap her! Wiz: And Toad, like Luigi is a major coward. Plus, he's quite frail. Boomstick: Even so, expect to see these guys in the nightmares of the Koopa Troopa. Mario: Here we go! Team Sonic Wiz: While running in a desert, Sonic was found by his friends Tails and Knuckles. Tails said that Eggman had some kind of doomsday device that he would use in three days. Boomstick: But being Sonic the Hedgehog, he called it a "party" and formed Team Sonic to stop Eggman. Wiz: As they traversed different places, they soon discovered that Metal Sonic was actually disguised as Eggman. Boomstick: Ahhh! You ruined the surprise! Wiz: Sorry for the spoiler, but after the experience, Team Sonic still remained. Boomstick: Each Team Sonic member can do the Spin Attack, Spin Dash, and Homing Attack. Plus, each of these three fall under their respective category: Speed, Flight, and Power. Sonic is Speed, Tails is Flight, and Knuckles is Power. The speed character can speed up gameplay, but for something not so game mechanics, they specialize in a tornado-based move which can activate poles and switches. Sonic's Tornado attack, in this case, is the Blue Tornado. It creates a tornado that not only activates stuff, but it also can flip opponents and stun them and remove Armor. Wiz: The Flight character can carry both the Speed and Power character. Tails is strong enough to carry Sonic and Knuckles. The Power character, Knuckles, can smash boulders in the way. Boomstick: Sonic can use the Sonic Boost, which lets him surround himself with blue energy that can bash through anything. His Sonic Heal lets him heal himself by vibrating his molecules. Sonic can use the Sonic Eagle, which unleashes a powerful axe kick. His more useful attacks are the Focused Homing Attack, which allows him to spam his Homing Attack even faster. Somersault Kick allows him to unleash a stunning somersault. Wiz: Tails possesses attacks involving his tails. His Tails Swipe lets him lash out his tails on his opponents. The Typhoon attack lets him spam his Tails Swipe attack constantly. The Tails Dunk allows him to swat his opponent down to the ground. He also wields the Magic Hand and Energy Ball arm cannon. Boomstick: The Magic Hand is a large punching weapon involving a boxing glove connected to a chain. The arm cannon can shoot lasers in the form of spheres. He's also got bombs ranging from: regular, napalm dummy rings that surround him, and flash bangs that somehow decrease durability. And with his Shield and Medi Bots, he can heal and protect himself. Wiz: Let's not forget about Knuckles. His Hammer Punch allow him to punch the ground creating a shockwave that stuns enemies. The Megaton Hook lets Knuckles hit with a 360 degree punch. His Rock Free Fall throws a rock at his opponent. But one of his most potent attacks is Volcanic Dunk. With it, Knuckles punches the ground so hard that he literally creates a volcanic eruption that also spews out fireballs. Boomstick: How the HECK does he do THAT! Wiz: Well, Knuckles does possess a natural connection to the Master Emerald, which probably explains his weirder abilities. One example is his Thunder Arrow. With it, Knuckles can hit his opponent by summoning a lightning bolt to hit them. It can also confuse them. he also possesses limited geokinetic abilities and can even dig. His Major Eruption lets him dig underground and unleash a surprise uppercut on his foe. The Knuckles Heal lets him heal via earth elemental energies. And his Meteor Crush summons a huge rock from the sky. Boomstick: If I knew that could happen, I'd try to guard the Master Emerald! Wiz: However, they also possess combo attacks. Boomstick: Thunder Shoot lets Tails punt Sonic and Knuckles into the enemy, all while they're surrounded in electricity. Wiz: Fire Dunk lets Knuckles launch Sonic and Tails like fireballs. By that, I mean that Knuckles throws Sonic and Tails so fast they become surrounded by fire due to air friction. And if that fails, Knuckles can just use Sonic and Tails as boxing gloves. Boomstick: Rocket Accel lets Tails and Knuckles push Sonic into an enemy as long as Sonic is in spinball form. Wiz: But their ultimate attack is the Sonic Overdrive. With this, Knuckles grabs tails by his feet. Tails does the same to Sonic. Knuckles then spins them around and then he releases them and Tails kicks Sonic, initiating the Light-Speed Attack, decimating any opponent on the field or vicinity of Team Sonic. Boomstick: But if that fails, they can just use the Triple Tornado. With it, Team Sonic walks up to an enemy, then Sonic creates a tornado around his foes. Afterwards, Tails and Knuckles go in the twister and then Sonic. As they're in the tornado, they hit the opponent until the tornado dissipates and then Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles land a hit on the opponent. That must be like, nauseating for the opponent. I mean, spinning inside a twister, getting hit multiple times, and landing only to get hit on the head three times. I mean seriously! Wiz: They've done some pretty cool feats. They've beaten Team Rose and Team Dark. They lasted in two gladiatior-like matches and beat Metal Overlord, albeit by Super Forms. Boomstick: And they're so skilled that they were able to win the second World Grand Prix. And before anyone asks, this involved Extreme Gears, which are pretty much the Sonic versions of hoverb ''' Wiz: But like any fictional characters, they have weaknesses. Sonic is cocky and can't swim. Tails is afraid of ghosts and thunder. Knuckles can tend to be a bit gullible. '''Boomstick: Despite any of their weaknesses, they're one of the best trios in the Sonic universe! Sonic: Alright! Our next adventure awaits us so there's no me to waste! We are Sonic Heroes! Interlude Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Team Sonic was running through a grassfield. Sonic: Come on, guys! Adventure awaits. Knuckles: Dude, someone could try to take the Emerald. Tails: who would, Knuckles? Knuckles: Probably a monkey, robot, bandicoot, and hippo. Sonic and Tails pause. Sonic and Tails: What?! Knuckles: Oh, I didn't tell you about that? It's quite a doozy! Sonic and Tails: Ok then. They were running until they were accosted by Team Mario. Mario: I'm-a gonna kill you as-a revenge. Luigi: Me too. I won't be-a humiliated by some deformed, stupid tanooki. Tails: How were you guys even revived? Peach: You can thank Rosalina. Toad: Now you'll pay for killing Mario and Luigi! Team Sonic and Team Mario got into their fighting positions! Fight! Sonic went for Mario and used the Sonic Boost, but Mario dodged it and used his Ground Pound but was interrupted by the Rock Free Fall. Tails went for Luigi and used the Tails Swipe and hit him. Knuckles: A princess and a mushroom? Don't expect me to go easy! Knuckles used the Major Eruption and went to attack Peach and connected with Peach's head. Toad proceeded to hit Knuckles and was grabbed by Knuckles. Knuckles proceeded to punch Toad repeatedly until Peach attacked with the Peach Bomber and knocked back Knuckles and Toad. Knuckles: Not bad, but I'm more than capable of taking you down! Peach activated Rage and went to attack but Knuckles countered with the Hammer Punch and made Peach stumble, causing hr to lose her anger emotions. Meanwhile, Tails was busy with Luigi. Luigi: This rematch is-a mine! Luigi proceeded to hit Tails with his hammer, but Tails surprised him with his shield bot. He got rid of it just as soon. Luigi attacked with the Green Missile, but Tails deflected it with the Tails Swipe. Tails: You made that mistake in our first fight! Luigi fires his Thunderhand attack and hits Tails. Tails gets up and surrounds himself with his dummy ring bombs while using the Medi bot. Luigi runs to attack with his hammer, but is blown away by Tails' dummy rings. Luigi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Tails: How's that for an introduction, eh? Meanwhile, Sonic was fighting Mario. Sonic countered Mario's Tornado attack with his Blue Tornado. Sonic used the Homing Attack, but it was deflected by Mario's Hammer. Mario proceeded to use the Mario Finale, but Luigi had landed on top of him. Luigi: Sorry brother. Mario: It's ok. Together, we can-a take-a down this abomination. Mario used Fire Bros. and sent fireballs Luigi's way. However, Luigi got hit by one of Tails' napalm bombs and wondered what he was covered in. Unfortunately, the fireball hit and Luigi was on fire. He brought out his Poltergust and asked Mario to spray water on Luigi. Mario used the water mode and sprayed down Luigi. Luigi: Thanks, brother. However, they noticed that Sonic and Tails were gone. Luigi: Where'd that-a hedgehog and tanooki go? Sonic and Tails found Knuckles fighting with Peach and Toad. Knuckles had avoided Peach's sleepy sheep and Empress Peach attack. Sonic and Tails used the Rocket Accel on Peach. Knuckles: Thanks for the help! Not that I needed it. Sonic proceeded to use the Focused Homing Attack and hit both Peach and Toad. Sonic started charging up his Spin Dash and Tails used a flash bang to stun Peach. Sonic used the Spin Dash and connected with Peach. Toad retaliated by using his spores to surround and trap Team Sonic with his giant mushrooms. Knuckles: Follow me, guys! Knuckles dug underground and Sonic and Tails followed. Knuckles surprised Toad with a Major Eruption attack. Then Knux hit Toad to where Peach was. Tails popped out of the hole and threw two flash bangs at Peach and Toad. But before they could execute their plan, Mario and Luigi came back. Mario: Don't think we forgot, you-a filthy animals! Sonic: You guys do what you're trying to do! I'll stall these creeps. Mario and Luigi used Cyclone Bros and went for Sonic, but he countered using the Blue Tornado, stunning and launching the Bros into the air. Tails threw two flash bangs for good measure and Peach and Toad were stunned. Knuckles took this opportunity and told Tails to help Sonic. He then used Volcanic Dunk and burned both of them to ashes at the same time. Mario: PEACH, TOAD, NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm-a gonna kill you slowly so that I can feel pleasure in your-a suffering. Sonic: Shall we, boys? Tails and Knuckles: Oh, yeah! Knuckles used Fire Dunk and launched Sonic and Tails into Mario and Luigi, knocking the Bros back. Tails had used Thunder Shoot and stunned Mario and Luigi, leaving the Bros open to the Rocket Accel. Sonic used the Somersault Kick and stunned Mario, helped by the Thunder Arrow. Tails used a flash bang to stun Luigi. Team Sonic initiated the Sonic Overdrive and hit Mario and Luigi multiple times. They proceeded to use the Triple Tornado, trapping the Bros. in the twister. Team Sonic repeatedly hits Mario and Luigi until the tornado dissipates. Knuckles uses Sonic and Tails as boxing gloves and hits Mario with Sonic and Luigi with Tails and Tails uses Thunder Shoot to stun Mario and Luigi. Tails used two bombs and shoved them down the throat's of the Bros and the bombs exploded, killing them. Team Sonic initiate their victory pose. Sonic: *whistles* That was cool! Tails noticed something in the distance. Tails: Hey, it's the Tornado-2! Let's fly out of here! K.O! * Knuckles tells Sonic and Tails about his fight with Crunch, Murray, DK, and Guts Man on the Angel Island. * Daisy and the Mushroom Kingdom inhabitants mourn over Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad. Results Boomstick: Now my pun is no longer void! Wiz: As seen in the previous fight, Mario and Luigi were simply no match for Sonic and Tails. But what really would've determined the fight is Knuckles vs. Peach and Toad. Boomstick: There are many reasons why Knuckles would beat Peach. He's independent while Peach is dependent. Hey Peach, come back when you take care of yourself on an island from your childbirth. He's much stronger and faster. The final reason is because the only emotion powers Peach has that deal damage are rage and gloom. But those could be countered by the Hammer Punch and Thunder Arrow. Wiz: The Hammer Punch could cause Peach to stumble and lose focus due to being wobbly. The Thunder Arrow would easily counter Gloom as Peach needs to get close while Knux can attack from a distance. Boomstick: And Toad generally wasn't gonna last against Knuckles. Knuckles obviously outclassed Toad in strength. Picking up a vegetable is cute compared to smashing a huge boulder with your fist. Wiz: Toad's kicks are incredibly strong, but Knuckles has faced foes with powerful kicks, being Rouge the Bat. Boomstick: Plus, Team Sonic's been having more adventures than Team Mario. you know how Team Sonic formed in Heroes? Well, they've worked together before the events of Heroes. Such as in Sonic 3 & Knuckles and Sonic Adventure 2. Wiz: And since Team Sonic's combo moves are executed faster, Mario and Luigi were doomed. Boomstick: Why'd they have to do that? Because they're Sonic Heroes! Wiz: The winner is Team Sonic. Trivia * Luigi calling Tails a tanooki is a reference to how Tails was originally going to be a tanooki. * Knuckles mentioning a monkey, hippo, robot, and bandicoot is a refernce to Video Game Powerhouse Battle Royale. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles